L' Impériale
by Ligeia1987
Summary: De luisantes, luisantes, luisantes bottes de cuir, d'un cuir luisant dans le noir ornent l'Impériale qui de ses sorts guérit nos coeurs.


Auteur : Ligeia1987

Disclaimer : tout à J K.R la seule l'unique la vraie celle que si elle existait pas il faudrait l'inventer tellement nos vies seraient pathétiques sans elle. Et puis à Velvet Underground, pas mal de tournures de phrases, le style, etc provenant de « Venus in Furs », chanson sublime s'il en est. Même si le texte est utilisé dans un sens trèèèès différent. Mais ça explique la structure vaguement « poétique »- faute d'un autre terme - de la chose.

N.B. : la chose a été écrite en une demi-heure :je traversais un passage piéton, le cœur ouvert à l'inconnu quand ma main droite a commencé à me démanger sérieusement à l'écoute de la chanson susmentionnée. Vite j'ai fait mes courses, vite j'ai sauté dans le bus pour arriver à mon kot sans encombre et écrire à vitesse grand v la bavouille pitoyable que vous avez sous les yeux (du moins s'il vous reste assez de cran pour lire cet OS XP).

Si vous avez des questions, d'éventuels compliments, des remarques et critiques constructives à faire, sachez que j'adoooooooooooooore les petits et les grands mots et que ma boîte mail a faim. Très faim. Je la soupçonne de déprimer en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Que donc voilà.

**L'Impériale**

Se souvient-elle, l'Impériale, des parures qu'elle portait lors de nos sorties ? Quand elle fouettait les Impurs et les Traîtres à notre race, la Femme-enfant, et qu'elle guérissait leur cœur de sa foi.

Je m'en souviens d'une : des bottes de cuir étincelantes, si étincelantes dans le noir.

Elle choisissait toujours soigneusement ses tenues. S'habillant pour la Guerre comme on s'habille pour l'Amour.

Elle voulait être étincelante, étincelante dans le noir.

Ce jour-là, l'Impériale portait de l'hermine. Blanche.

Etincelante. Si étincelante dans le noir.

Ha ! Je suis fatigué, ma Guerrière, si fatigué. Je pourrais dormir pendant mille ans. Rêver mille rêves couleur de larmes au terme desquels tu me donneras, comme avant, mille nouveaux rêves couleur de cris. Ceux des Impurs.

Quand était-ce, s'en souvient-elle, l'Impériale ?

Pour moi, c'était il y a une éternité. Ses larmes et sa douleur me la rendaient étincelante. Si étincelante, dans le noir.

C'est ce qui me fit la suivre.

Nous transplanâmes chez deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, qui venait juste d'être dissout.

Elle disait qu'ils sauraient où Il était, mon Impériale, aux bottes de cuir étincelantes, si étincelantes dans le noir.

Je suis fatigué, ma Guerrière, si fatigué. Je pourrais dormir pendant mille ans. Rêver mille rêves couleur de larmes au terme desquels tu me donneras, comme avant, mille nouveaux rêves couleur de Souffrance. Celle des Traîtres à leur Sang.

Nous nous en prîmes d'abord à la femme.

Ses hurlements la faisaient rire, mon Impériale. De son rire de Victoire. Un rire étincelant, si étincelant dans le noir.

Et l'homme eut un dernier sursaut de bravoure. Eloigne-toi d'Elle, Impur !

Toi, qui mérites à peine de respirer le même oxygène qu'Elle !

Toi, qui pleures et qui parles doucement à genoux devant Elle.

Tu aimerais cesser de hurler sous le coup du Doloris mais ne le peux.

Tu aimerais faire cesser ces larmes et défendre les tiens en homme…

Mais trop tard. L'Impériale a déjà distillé son venin de Folie en toi.

Et cela La fait sourire. Un sourire étincelant. Si étincelant dans le noir.

Et cela me fait peur. Et cela me fait supplier.

Fouette cet Impur, mon Impériale. Que la symphonie de ses cris guérisse nos cœurs ! Donne-nous encore des rêves, mon Idole ! Des rêves de Guerre ! Des rêves de Sang !

De ce Sang qui éclabousse Tes bottes étincelantes, si étincelantes dans le noir.

Les Aurors sont arrivés alors qu'Elle exauçait mon vœu, le vœu du plus ardent fidèle de son Culte. Ils m'ont arraché mon Impériale ! Et avec Elle, mon Souffle, ma Vie.

Mais malgré le procès, malgré la honte et la bure des prisonniers qui est le seul ornement qui Lui reste, Elle reste droite, mon Impériale, droite et noble et étincelante. Si étincelante dans le noir.

Ce Noir qui m'oppresse chaque jour un peu plus. Viens, Bourreau ! Accomplis ton office ! Dépêche-toi de m'arracher mon âme, je t'en conjure !

Qu'il me reste suffisamment de raison pour que la dernière image que j'aie soit celle de Ses yeux pendant l'amour. Etincelants. Si étincelants dans le noir.

Fin

VO: Venus In Furs lyrics

Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather

Whiplash girlchild in the dark

Comes in bells, your servant, don't forsake him

Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

Downy sins of streetlight fancies

Chase the costumes she shall wear

Ermine furs adorn the imperious

Severin, Severin awaits you there

I am tired, I am weary

I could sleep for a thousand years

A thousand dreams that would awake me

Different colors made of tears

Kiss the boot of shiny, shiny leather

Shiny leather in the dark

Tongue of thongs, the belt that does await you

Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

Severin, Severin, speak so slightly

Severin, down on your bended knee

Taste the whip, in love not given lightly

Taste the whip, now plead for me

I am tired, I am weary

I could sleep for a thousand years

A thousand dreams that would awake me

Different colors made of tears

Shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather

Whiplash girlchild in the dark

Severin, your servant comes in bells, please don't forsake him

Strike, dear mistress, and cure his heart

VF: Venus In Furs (Vénus À La Fourrure)

Luisantes, luisantes, luisantes bottes de cuir

Femme-enfant fouettant dans l'obscurité

Clubs et grelots, votre servant, ne l'abandonnez pas

Frappez, chère maîtresse, et guérissez son coeur

Les péchés veloutés des caprices nocturnes citadins

Poursuivent les costumes qu'elle portera

Des fourrures d'hermine ornent l'impérieuse

Severin, Severin vous attend là

Je suis fatigué, je suis las

Je pourrais dormir pendant mille ans

Un millier de rêves qui me réveilleraient

Différentes couleurs faites de larmes

Embrassez la botte de cuir luisant, luisant

Cuir luisant dans l'obscurité

La langue de cuir, la ceinture qui vous attend

Frappez, chère maîtresse, et guérissez son coeur

Severin, Severin, parle si doucement

Severin, à bas sur tes genoux fléchis

Goûte le fouet, dans un amour qui n'est pas donné légèrement

Goûte le fouet, maintenant supplie moi

Je suis fatigué, je suis las

Je pourrais dormir pendant mille ans

Un millier de rêves qui me réveilleraient

Différentes couleurs faites de larmes

Luisantes, luisantes, luisantes bottes de cuir

Femme-enfant fouettant dans l'obscurité

Clubs et grelots, votre servant, ne l'abandonnez pas

Frappez, chère maîtresse, et guérissez son cœur

Voilà la chose, the end comme dirait l'autre. Donc si vous avez des remarques, des envies de faire des compliments et surtout surtout si vous avez une ou plusieurs idées pour que l'OS soit moins copié-collé de la chanson (même si le sens et le contexte sont différents) ou des remarques et critiques constructives ce serait chouchinou tout plein de mettre un piti mot^^

Et si possible de faire en sorte que je puisse vous répondre dans les plus brefs délais , en laissant une adresse e-mail etc etc^^


End file.
